Afternoon Adventures
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Sandra decides to show Gerry just how easy it is for him to talk about his feelings in the right circumstances!


**Afternoon adventures 1/1**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Love means nothing in Tennis (new series may contain very minor spoilers if you haven't seen it.)

**Pairing:-**Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Sandra decides to show Gerry just how easy it is for him to talk about his feelings in the right circumstances!

**Author's Note:- **I absolutely love the little scene in the car with Sandra and Gerry when they leave the tennis mum's house and it's been niggling at me to do something with it for a while. This is really no long and doesn't have much of a plot it's really some fluffy smut for smut's sake so if that's not your thing them stop now, however if it is enjoy and review if you want it would be lovely!

As we drive I can almost feel the tension radiating from the passenger seat where he is. I hate it when he closes off like this, it's so unlike him. When we're alone normally he's the talkative, open, demonstrative one and I'm the one who has to fight my urge to run and hide. I try to broach the subject of his mood and get brushed off with a "You don't want to know" words I'm more used to hearing from my mouth than his and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Try me Gerry!" I tell him trying hard to keep the frustration out of my tone, he so often has to pull information from me like a dentist pulling teeth and I know I owe him the same sometimes however exasperating it might be. Then he begins to talk and all notions of irritation leaves me as he tells me he's not good at talking about how he feels and for a minute I'm reminded how lucky I am that he so often tells me he loves me. I do my best to reassure him, to give him an insight into the world of parents and daughters but as I see it not working I make a decision I wasn't even aware I was considering.

"Sandra I thought we were going back to the office you've taken the wrong turn off." He sighs but I ignore him winding my way through the back roads my mind on only one thing. I know when he realises what I'm doing he'll be surprised, shocked even, normally I'm the one who insists our relationship is kept in some imaginary box during the working day but today I need to reassure him, to remind him how good a man he is, how good for his daughter's, how good for our team and most of all how good for me.

"They won't miss us for an hour." I smile as I pull into my driveway and he glances at the house then back at me with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"What are we doing here did you forget something?" he asks as I kill the engine undoing my seatbelt and leaning into him my hand resting on his chest, my lips close to his ear.

"Yes I forgot something," I whisper the desire dripping from my words surprising me as much as him. "I forgot to show you how much I love you and how lucky I know I am that you love me too. Now let's go we don't have long much more than an hour and we'll have Brian on the phone panicking that we've followed Jack to France!"

Nibbling slowly on his ear as I hear a low groan escape from the back of his throat I feel the usual surge of power that I always do knowing I can have this effect on him. Pulling the keys from the ignition, leaving him and everything else in the car I reach the door, unlocking it and looking back at him, my smile challenging him as he gets out of the car and is by my side in seconds.

"Sandra, are you sure you want to do this now?" He asks his eyes beginning to cloud with the same desire I'm feeling as I pull him inside pinning against the door as I close it my lips colliding with his the kiss telling him more than any words could. Not giving him a chance to talk anymore I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom. I'm in charge at the moment and he's not fighting me, not that I ever thought he would. Sometimes after a particularly frustrating day, when he's had enough of me arguing, and telling him what to so he likes to exact his own form of delicious punishment in those situations I don't fight him either. If anything I revel in the submission to him, giving up all control, allowing him to remind me that I might be the boss at work but at home it's an equal partnership. Now though in this momentary diversion from our usual routine I am still the boss an as I push his jacket off his shoulders, making short work of his shirt and tie and within minutes leaving him naked in front of me he knows that and he has no desire to object.

"God you're so damn sexy when you're in charge." He whispers as I push him on to the bed stripping quickly myself as my eyes wander from his eyes to his twitching erection and back again.

"And you make me so damn horney when you're vulnerable." I smile knowing he gets the double meaning in my words. Only 10 minutes ago he was questioning his parenting skills now he's lying before me letting me do whatever I wish. Vulnerable in so many ways, god it's a turn on.

"With you I'm always vulnerable." He mutters as I straddle him, kissing him with a passion I'd never known before him then trailing hot wet kisses across his chest, his stomach, feeling his breath hitch as my hands skim his length my hair making lazy patterns on his thighs as he groans loudly. "Sandra you were the one who said we don't have much time." He gasps as I take him in my mouth swirling my tongue around his tip as he involuntarily thrusts into my mouth.

"We don't" I smile staring up at his through my eyelashes as I move back up his body positioning myself so that he is nudging at my centre. "But considering how ready I am for you right now I don't think it will take long!"

As I sink onto him, stilling for a second enjoying the way we seem to fit so perfectly together I moan contentedly as his hands reach my hips. This is so much electricity between us that at times he can drive me mad with just the simplest of touches a fact he knows and takes full advantage of but right now I don't care. Moving slowly I gasp as his hands slip up my body, gently kneading my breasts, pulling my nipples agonisingly between his fingers.

"Sandra, please." His words are more of a gasping scream and I know he needs more, and more is exactly what I want to give him as I grip his hands using them for leverage as I increase the pace and force of my movements.

His hips start to meet mine with every thrust and I'm lost, lost in the sensation of him, of how good we are together and how much I love how he makes me feel.

"Gerry I'm close, I can't….." I gasp knowing my rhythm is faltering as pleasure overtakes me my body convulsing around him and suddenly he's in control flipping me so that he's on top pounding into me with a ferocity that only intensifies my pleasure making the world shatter around me as he empties inside me, filling me completely and collapses into my arms.

"Jesus Sandra." He mutters as he rolls away from me my body aching from the loss of his weight "What happened to work/personal boundaries, you could kill a man if you start doing this on a regular basis."

"It's a one off I assure you." I laugh curling my body around his as I prop myself up on one elbow and look down at him. "But if there isn't the odd perk to being your boss what's the point?"

"Ah." He smiles as our eyes meet and I know he's thinking the same thing I am. Nice as this was, no better than nice, amazing as it was it robs us of what we cherish most, the time afterward falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up to do it all again. As I push off his chest though getting out of bed and dressing I realise that I don't mind. Once in a while is fine, it makes that day so much easier to face and as he follows my lead dressing then standing behind me as I brush my hair in front of the mirror I know he feels the same.

"Do you love me?" I ask my eyes locking with his in the mirror.

"Damn right I do, you know I do!" He smiles

"Say it."

"Sandra Pullman I love you with all my heart, more than I have ever loved another woman in my life." He whispers as I nod.

"That wasn't hard was it?" I ask as I take his hand and lead him back downstairs and out to the car.

"What was that about Sandra?" He asks his fingers brushing momentarily against mine as I pull out of the driveway and head back toward the office. "You know how much I want you and you know that I love you so why the afternoon adventures?"

"I asked you if you loved me and you didn't even hesitate when you answered me." I smile turning my head so our eyes meet as we stop for a second at a red light. "If you can do that you can sure as hell talk to Paula about football! Do it! Tonight!"

"God you are impossible." He laughs but I know he will do it as he reaches for the note pad I keep on the dashboards and raise a quizzical eyebrow "Just making a note to remind me to do something."

"Do what?" I ask pulling back into traffic and then into the car park at the office.

"Nothing much" He smiles putting the sheet of paper in his pocket as he gets out of the car "Just to send a note to your Mother."

"My mother?" I ask more confused than usual by his words as we walk toward the door.

"Yep because I can tell you now if you are like this now she must have been a hell of a brave woman to deal with you when you were at teenager!"

Smiling as he rests his hand on the small of my back, one of the few physical gestures we can get away with in the office I sigh. His moment of doubt has passed. He'll speak to Paula and I'll be there for him no matter what the outcome. After all what else would I do? No matter the crisis, no matter how hard we'll manage because it's what we've always done and I wouldn't have it any other way!


End file.
